Et si l'on y pouvait quelque chose?
by choox
Summary: [COMPLETE] Et si tout pouvait changer? Les gens changent, s'éloignent, se séparent, se rapprochent... Sont évoqués ici Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Draco...je suis nullissime pour les résumés... mais et si vous vous en fichiez?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Cette fois, pas de chanson, tout est bel et bien à JK Rowling… excepté les quelques personnages inventés pour l'occasion… mais ils ne sont pas très importants…**

**Résumé : sincèrement, je ne vois pas quoi dire… Alors je vous laisse au prologue, c'est plus sûr…**

**Note : Au départ, je voulais écrire sur « Et l'on n'y peut rien » de Goldman… mais en fait, ça n'avait aucun rapport !**

**J'espere que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture !**

-Eh, les nains devant, faites place ! Dégagez les mioches !!

Trois jeunes hommes, suivis d'un attroupement d'une dizaine de personnes, se frayaient un chemin dans l'étroit couloir du Poudlard Express, provocant chez les élèves qu'ils bousculaient un brouhaha grandissant. La porte du compartiment le plus proche s'ouvrit et une tête en sorti.

-C'est pas vrai, Malefoy, tu pouvais pas nous éviter ça le dernier jour ? maugréa le grand roux à qui appartenait la figure.

-Weasley, étais-tu obligé de gâcher mon bonheur de fin des cours en montrant ton atroce face de belette ?

-T'as bien de la chance que je n'ai aucune envie de prendre la peine de me déplacer pour te foutre une tarte ! Sale fouine !

Malefoy s'était arrêté devant Ron, qui à présent était dans le couloir, et lui bloquait le passage. Ils se mesuraient du regard. Ce fut ce moment que choisit une jeune fille pour sortir du même compartiment et se retrouver entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tiens, et on a en prime Miss-préfète-en-chef-je-sais-tout à la tête de castor, dit une voix derrière Malefoy.

-Ma chère Pansy, je préfère mille fois ma tête de castor, comme tu dis, à ta face de pékinois, dont je te prierai de nous faire grâce en dégageant bien vite, en emmenant avec toi ton escorte d'imbéciles…

La brune qui était apparu derrière Malefoy sembla être offusquée par les propos d'Hermione et fit un rapide demi-tour et sa suite, dix personnes se cognant dans l'étroit passage.

-Je pense qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle n'a pas compris un mot de ce que tu lui as dit, Hermione !

-Sûrement… Ah, Malefoy, t'es encore là ?

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait lui, pas bougé. Après un silence, il répondit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, bien que tenté de voir a quoi ressemble un accouplement entre un Weasley et un castor savant, je pense que le spectacle sera gore plus que tout, et finalement je m'en passerai bien…

-C'est ça, dégage ! fit la jeune fille en retenant le roux qui retroussait déjà les manches.

-Et à jamais ! ajouta ce dernier an prenant finalement son amie par l'épaule en rentrant dans le compartiment, rejoignant une rousse et un brun étroitement enlacés.

Malefoy resta un moment encore dans le couloir, et ne dit même rien quand une fille de 4e année le bouscula an passant : « C'est qu'ils finiraient par ma manquer ! » songea-t-il.

Il retourna finalement dans son compartiment.

-Oh secours, j'ai failli mourir : Potter et Weasley junior sur une banquette et Granger et la belette en face… Je me demande comment une fille peut approcher ce type, ou plutôt cette chose ! commenta-t-il.

« Et surtout elle qui a maintenant presque autant prétendant que j'ai pu avoir de filles à mes pieds… Il faut dire qu'elle a… mûrit physiquement la gamine ! »

-Eh, Draco, à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Blaise Zabini.

-A Granger…

-Oh bah t'as bien de la chance que Pansy t'entendes pas !

La jeune fille en effet parlait à voix plus que haute avec ses amies.

-Non, franchement, c'est la seule fille de l'école qui n'ait jamais eu envie de sortir avec moi…

-Oh, la… Dans quoi tu t'avances : tu serais sorti avec la meilleure pote du balafré et de la belette ?

Draco regarda le garçon qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

-Quoi ??

-Mais non, t'es un troll ou quoi ? T'as vu nos antécédents ?

-Tu m'en fait venir au proverbe moldu « la haine est proche de l'amour » ou « qui aime bien châtie bien », dit-il malicieusement

-Ouais, c'est bien connu : moi et Granger on s'adore !

-Sans parler de Weasley !

Les deux garçons évoquèrent leurs sept années, surtout la dernière, mouvementée par Voldemort, en particulier pour Draco qui avait bien failli le suivre mais qui finalement s'était rangé officiellement neutre, officieusement en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix, contre toute attente. Mais ces évènements ne touchaient plus maintenant personnes, et encore moins les adolescents, qui pouvaient rattraper leur jeunesse. En revanche, même cette histoire n'avait pu changer l'aversion que Draco portait à Harry Potter et à son acolyte Ronald Weasley. Seulement, il avait commencé à voir quelqu'un d'autre autrement : Hermione…

**Voilà, je sais c'est court… mais je vous promet de poster souvent si vous me le demandez…**


	2. Rencontre inattendue

**Voilà la suite… **

_Une dizaine d'années plus tard..._

-Et bien, ça n'a pas tant changé que ça finalement, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Mouais…

-Oh, écoute, pour une fois, essaye d'avoir l'air un peu enjoué… Après tout, c'était toi qui était impatient de revenir en Angleterre !

-Fiche moi la paix, Pansy !

-Dracochounet… Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec moi ? Tu l'as toujours été… snif

-Mais arrête de chialer, toi, s'il te plaît, pas en public !

Mais la jeune fille se mit à geindre de plus belle. Draco renifla d'un air méprisant… « je suis toujours désagréable parce que tu es toujours insupportable ! » songea-t-il.

Ils se trouvaient pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'année sur le Chemin de Traverse de Londres. Après ses études à Poudlard, il avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis, où il n'était pas réputé pour son statut de « fils de Mangemort ».

Ils entrèrent chez Florian Fortarôme, qui avait rouvert, où Pansy arrêta de se lamenter pour choisir un parfum de glace. « Une vrai gamine, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de m'y fiancer ! »

Soudain, un petit garçon déboula et le bouscula.

-Mattew ! Reviens ici ! et dis PARDON ! Je suis désolé…

-Oh, c'est pas si grave… répondit-il à la jeune mère qui venait de rattraper son fils. Bonjour bonhomme… Mattew, c'est ça ?

Le bonhomme en question mit son pouce dans la bouche et le dévisagea.

-Mattew, tu réponds ? Ah, la, la…

Elle releva la tête, jusque là baissée vers son fils. Ce fut alors comme un coup dans le ventre : il eut le souffle coupé en la voyant, même s'il essaya de le dissimiler tant bien que mal dans une quinte de toux.

-Je suis désolée en tout cas… et Mattew aussi : n'est-ce pas Mattew ? Pfff, peine perdue… Euh, on se connaît ? Vous m'êtes familier…

-Je ne crois pas : Draco Malefoy, enchanté.

-Et moi c'est… QUOI ? Draco Malefoy ?

-Euh, oui… fit-il timidement. Donc, vous êtes ?

-Hermione Weasley, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.

Ce fut la seconde claque qu'il se prit. Elle partit dans un petit rire. Ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour revenir.

-Dracounet ? Ah… bonjour… Je suis sa fiancée.

-Sans blague ! Et bien, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps, son père m'attend, justifia-t-elle en désignant Mattew. Mais si tu as changé autant que tu le paraît, Malefoy, tu pourrais peut-être passer à la maison… Avec ta fiancé, bien entendu…

-Vous vous connaissez.

Pansy avait l'air aussi perdue que Mattew.

-Hermione Weasley, indiqua Draco. C'est votre fils, donc… euh, écoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… On ne s'est jamais… euh… adoré !

-Ouais, on s'est jamais saqué, tu veux dire… (oups, chéri, oublie ce que maman vient de dire, c'est pas très joli !). Mais les choses ont changé, et nous aussi on a tous changé et mûrit, non ? Allez, on peut au moins essayer…

-…

-HERMIONE GRANGER ?? euh… Weasley !! Ouahhhhh ! Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson !!

-Ah, salut Parkinson… euh je veux dire Pansy… Donc c'est d'accord ? On habite dans la banlieue de Londres. Voilà l'adresse. Passez samedi soir vers 21h ! A samedi, alors !

Et Hermione s'en alla avec son fils dans les bras.

**C'est très court, je sais… alors j'en poste un autre ! (je vous promets, le prochain chapitre est moins euh... enfin vous apprendrez un peu ce qui se passe dans la vie des personnages principaux apres tout ce temps...)**


	3. Un diner de mise au point

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Chéri, ça doit être aux, tu vas ouvrir ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire… Mattew, j'ai dit AU LIT !

Le jeune homme prit son fils dans les bras et alla ouvrir.

-Weasleeeeyyyy !!

Une furie blonde lui sauta dessus. Derrière elle se tenait Draco.

-Parkinson… Malefoy… c'est un… « plaisir ».

-Oui, le plaisir se lit sur ton visage, mon cœur ! commenta Hermione qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Entrez, entrez. Donne moi ton manteau, Pansy… Et Ron fais un effort s'il te plaît, glissa-t-elle à son mari. Accompagne Male… Draco au salon, je vais coucher Mattew.

-Ohhhhh je peux venir avec toi Hermione ?? J'adore les enfants…. !!

Bien sûr, Pansy. Allez, c'est à l'étage…

Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Draco.

-Qui l'eut cru ?

-Ouais… je ne t'le fais pas dire.

Grand silence.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh… pourquoi pas ?

Ron se leva et attrapa une bouteille et deux verres sur la table, et versa une bonne dose d'alcool dans chaque verre.

-Bon bah… à une nouvelle jeunesse !

-Je dirai aussi : aux années à oublier…

-A tout ce qu'on a pu s'insulter !

-A tout ce qu'on n'a même pas dit !

-Ca ira, là non ?

-Je crois aussi…

Ils burent d'un trait et se mirent à discuter de quidditch (ça nous aurait étonné du contraire… :P… dsl intrusion de l'auteur :$) comme si ce toast avait tout règlé entre eux.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !

Draco put alors l'admirer : simple, dans un jean et un haut noir, agrémenté d'une chaîne en argent, en un mot elle était belle. Seule une bague à son annulaire ne convenait pas à Draco. « Reprends toi, vieux ». Il avala une gorgée d'alcool.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aux Etats-Unis ?

-Et bien Dracochou (Ron s'étouffa dans son verre et réprima un rire) est journaliste. Il travaillait pour le journal sorcier local, et moi je vendais des habits… de la lingerie (deuxième son bizarre provenant de Ron à qui Draco envoya un regard implorant).

-Et pourquoi êtres vous revenus alors ?

- Draco aimerait trouver un emploi à la Gazette du sorcier.

« Draco aimerait pouvoir s'exprimer !! » pensa le principal concerné.

-On a un ami là-bas : Colin Crivey…

-Et oui, le petit s'est recyclé dans le people. Harry lui a fait promettre d'aviter à tout prix de parler de lui… enfin, c'était avant que… bref.

-Et oui, que deviens Potter ?

-Harry ? un arrogant machiste.

-Hermione…

-Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, Ron ! Heureusement que c'est Colin qui gère la rubrique people, sinon on aurait droit chaque semaine à la dernière conquête d'une nuit du Survivant !

-Il ne sort plus avec ta sœur, Ron ?

-Euh… Ginny…

-Ginny a disparu après avoir largué Harry… Il y a de ça cinq ans, environ… On reçoit de temps en temps des nouvelles, mais on ne sait d'où…

-Ah… désolé… et vous alors ?

-Et bien Mione bosse au ministère…

-Si on veut : j'ai monté une association pour le statut des créatures magiques qui m'a mené au ministère, où j'ai droit à un bureau de 2m² au 6e sous-sol… le rêve ! mais au moins, j'aime ce que je fais !

-Bref… et moi je suis passé professionnel au quiditch, dans l'équipe de Londres. Mais bon, je vais bientôt me recycler aussi… pour être plus près de ma chérie.

Sous le regard niais de Pansy et celui, un peu jaloux, de Draco, il embrassa tendrement sa femme.

-Et votre Mattew, il a quel âge ?

-Il aura 5 ans au mois d'avril.

-Et la grande famille Weasley dans tout ça ?

Ron observa Malefoy : il avait toujours manifesté un immense mépris pour sa famille. Mais sa question et son visage n'en montraient aucun signe.

-Charlie, toujours avec les dragons, mais il a migré en Ecosse, Bill à Gringotts, il s'est marié à Fleur Delacour, vous savez, la championne de Beaubatonx ? Ils ont déjà trois enfants. Percy bosse toujours au ministère est fiancé à une… euh… charmante collègue de Bill. Et les jumeaux, sept enfants à eux deux… et mes parents se la coulent douce au Terrier squatté en permanence par leurs petits-enfants…

- Vous faites figure d'exception dans la famille : un enfant unique…

Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en rougissant : « On attend le deuxième… »

-Aaah !! Félicitations !!! s'écria Pansy.

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?**


	4. La lettre de trop

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui nous place chez Ginny… Bonne lecture**

_Chère Ginny,_

_Un petit bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de nos nouvelles, et j'ai pourtant plein de choses à te raconter : mais tu me manques, et j'ai envie de te voir pour te parler, comme au bon vieux temps, plutôt que ce soit par lettre…_

_Par où commencer ? Je peux déjà te dire que tout le monde va bien ! Mattew m'a demandé qui était la dame aux cheveux orange avec son papa sur la photo qui a été prise le jour du mariage… J'ai du mal à lui faire comprendre que tu es sa tante, au même titre que Bill ou Fred et Georges, qu'il voit souvent… On espère, comme tous les ans, te voir à Noël. En attendant, je grossis ! Et oui, déjà plus de cinq mois ! C'est fou ce que le temps passe… A propos, sais-tu de qui nous sommes devenus amis, depuis notre rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, il y a quelques mois ? De toute façon, tu ne vas pas me croire ! Draco Malefoy ! Et oui… tu vois ce que tu rates : la métamorphose de la fouine de Serpentard ! Il travaille maintenant à la Gazette, grâce à Colin (qui d'ailleurs me demande toujours de tes nouvelles…). Ron prépare son entrée au Ministère , et moi c'est mon voyage en France qui me préoccupe, pour un congrès sur les elfes de maison… Tu penses bien que je n'allais pas rater ça ! Draco m'accompagne : c'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression que les elfes de maison, ça ne l'emballe pas tant que ça ! Enfin, j'ai encore largement le temps d'y penser, puisque la conférence est dans deux mois !!_

_Voilà pour nous… Ton frère me charge de t'embrasser de sa part. Il n'aime pas écrire, mais pour toi, c'est encore plus difficile. Quand reviens-tu ? Tu nous manques tous énormément. Je t'embrasse fort, ma Gin, et à bientôt, j'espère…_

_Hermione_

_PS : Ci-joint, un dessin de Mattew pour « la jolie madame aux cheveux oranges »._

Ginny replia le parchemin et le rangea dans une boîte qui en contenait bien d'autres : toutes celles qui la reliaient au monde magique, à ses anciens amis, à sa famille, et au monde magique, au monde qu'elle avait déserté.

Cela faisait un peu moins de cinq ans qu'elle vivait dans le monde des moldus, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Harry, en fait. Elle habitait dans un minuscule appartement, et travaillait dans l'immobilier. Elle n'avait eu aucun problèmes pour s'adapter à la façon de vivre des moldus : son père l'y avait initié depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait suivi des cours d'Etude des moldus, et vivre avec Harry était un peu vivre comme les moldus.

Ginny n'était pas heureuse. Elle s'était coupée de sa famille, vivait assez pauvrement, mais ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était Harry, même si elle avait fait une croix sur lui. Sur le coup, personne n'avait compris pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui, mais elle n'avait voulu en parler à personne, même si certains, comme Hermione, avait deviné. Elle estimait avoir été suffisamment humiliée : après la chute de Voldemort , ils étaient restés ensemble, à vivre enfin leur jeunesse ensemble. Puis les années avaient passé, et ils avaient commencé à se disputer : Harry changeait. Il rentrait tard, à cause de son travail, de ses missions, s'il rentrait le soir… Il exigeait de Ginny que tout soit prêt quand il rentrait, qu'elle reçoive ses collègues de travail sans broncher, et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille. Ginny avait fait des études de médicomagie, et voulait partir quelques mois dans des pays défavorisés, et il s'était opposé catégoriquement. Ginny s'ennuyait, elle en avait plus que marre de vivre pour et selon Harry, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse devenir comme ça, et le lui avait dit. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, et pas cru quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait. Pourtant, elle était montée dans leur chambre, Harry s'étant enfermé dans son bureau. Elle avait fait ses valises, et claqué la porte de la maison en criant : « A jamais ! ». Elle avait rompu tout contact avec Harry et avait disparu pour tous les sorciers.

Elle avait gardé contact avec ses parents et Hermione, ce qui lui avait suffit. Elle estimait avoir fait le bon choix, mais son ancienne vie lui manquait, surtout quand elle recevait ces lettres. La vie avait continué sans elle.

Elle regarda le calendrier. Quatre ans, dix mois et quelques jours : quatre ans, dix mois et quelques jours qu'elle était partie. Pour la première fois alors, elle craqua. Son neveu ne la connaissait pas, ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, sa vie ne lui plaisait pas. Ginny se décida. Elle se leva et d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant, elle jeta à son reflet, dans un miroir : « Adieu la vie d'exil ! »

Elle retrouva sa baguette magique au fond de la boîte. N'ayant pas transplané depuis de trop nombreuses années, elle estima qu'il fallait peut-être éviter ça pour le moment. Elle savait ou trouver un centre magique, mais le plus proche était le Chemin de Traverse.

- Peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais après tout autant renouer avec ce que je connais le mieux !

Ce fut une main tremblante qui poussa la lourde porte du Chaudron Baveur. Elle traversa rapidement le bar et se retrouva dans la petite cour carrée. Elle sortit sa baguette en hésitant. « C'est maintenant ou jamais, de toute façon… et pas question de faire marche arrière ! »

En deux coups de baguette, ce fut un passage qui s'ouvrit sur une longue rue. Ginny se remémora l'émotion qu'avait Harry dans la voix quand il racontait la première fois où il s'était trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et comprit ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue et son appréhension s'envola : peu importe ce qui lui arriverait par la suite, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle était heureuse.

Elle s'arrêta pour acheter à un kiosque pour acheter la Gazette du Sorcier avec les quelques pièces qui lui restaient, et parcourut rapidement les titres et les noms… Aucun, ou presque ne lui évoquait quelque chose : « J'ai cinq ans à rattraper. » Elle qui était venue simplement pour renouer avec le monde de la magie voulait maintenant y revivre.

Ginny se promenait maintenant d'un pas léger et arriva vite devant la banque Gringotts, où elle entra. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait chargée d'une petite bourse. Elle avait été étonnée de voir que son compte était loin d'être vide. Elle soupçonnait ses parents et ses amis d'y être pour quelque chose…

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva devant le magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères Fred et Georges. Une sonnette retentit quand elle en poussa la porte, et une jeune fille se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. En faisant un tour des nouveautés, elle se dit que l'inventivité de ses frères était sans limite. Elle demanda à la vendeuse d'une voix qui se voulait assurée si Fred ou Georges était là. Non, ils étaient absents… « Tant pis, je repasserai… Non, merci, ce n'est pas la peine de leur dire que je suis passée. Au revoir ! »

En sortant de la boutique, elle se demanda où aller. Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'adresse de Ron et Hermione, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer ces retrouvailles-là. Elle fit alors quelques emplettes : des robes, des livres (elle avait bien besoin d'une remise à niveau !), des ingrédients pour des potions… « Pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main. ».

Quand elle eût fini ses emplettes, elle hésita… rentrer dans son appartement moldu miteux ? Pas question : elle ne l'envisageait maintenant que pour récupérer ses affaires et s'installer au milieux d'autres sorciers. Elle se dirigea vers une agence immobilière sorcière où elle examina les quelques propositions de location en vitrine.

-Difficile de trouver quelque chose de correct à un prix raisonnable en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny se retourna vivement vers un jeune homme à sa gauche qui, tout comme elle, semblait désespéré des prix exorbitants proposés.

-Oh, je commence tout juste à chercher.

-Ca fait déjà quelques semaines pour moi, mais là, ça devient vraiment urgent…

-Est-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ?

-Disons que je viens de me casser de l'appartement où je vivais avec ma copine. Je suis installé chez des amis, mais je ne veux pas les déranger. Et vous ? dit-il dans un sourire craquant.

-Je vivais dans un appartement minuscule… et dans les quartiers moldus de Londres. Et je voudrais VRAIMENT réintégrer le monde magique. Enchantée, moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus grand, en lui tendant le main : « Draco Malefoy. Ma chère ancienne meilleure ennemie, que dirais-tu d'une colocation ? »

**Et vous, que diriez vous d'une petite review ?? **


	5. Rencontre au Ministère

**Oula... très longtemp que je n'ai pas publié ici... Ce chapitre est très court mais il est suivi immédiatemment d'un autre (et peut-être encore d'un autre) parce que franchement, je suis pas fière de moi... Voila donc la suite... Bonne lecture!**

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione feuilletait d'une main nerveuse la revue qu'elle s'était achetée, en espérant que cela l'occuperait pendant la longue attente. Elle s'arrêta à une double page.

-Oh non Harry, pas _encore_…

En effet, un titre en lettres énormes annonçait les fiançailles du « Survivant » avec une quelconque mannequin sorcière… A côté de la photo du couple (la fille n'était autre qu'une blondasse qui avait dû oublier de s'habiller avant de sortir), les paroles de Harry : « Ca ne fait que deux mois que nous sortons ensemble, mais je suis sure que c'est la bonne. »

-A part être bonne, elle est quoi ?? murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta le magazine sur la table.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils trafiquent ? Mattew, ne joue pas avec ça !

Au moment où elle se précipitait sur son fils pour l'empêcher d'envoyer valser un pot de fleurs, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Ron triomphant sorti accompagné d'un homme rondouillard, à qui il serra la main avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Quand le bonhomme fut rentré dans son bureau, il laissa éclater sa joie.

-Ca y est ! Délégué aux évènements sportifs !! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter !

Hermione couru dans les bras de son mari, soulagé, et Mattew, qu'elle portait alors se retrouva compressé entre ses parents. Ron le prit des bras d'Hermione et ils sortirent de la salle. « Pour fêter ça, si on allait au resto ? »

-Chéri, on sort de table….

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Mattew, tu veux une belle glace ?

-Ouiiii : au nutella , au nutella !!

-Et c'est parti pour une glace au nutella ! Tu viens Mione ?

-Attend, je vais juste récupérer un dossier dans mon bureau. Je vous rejoins tout de suite…

-Ah ! sinon pas de glace !!

-C'est ça, à tout de suite ! dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils et un autre sur les lèvres de son mari.

Elle entra dans un ascenseur mais avant que les portes ne se referment, un homme se glissa à l'intérieur.

-Excusez moi… dit-il en se décoiffant. Je… HERMIONE ?

-Harry ??? Ben tiens…

-Moi aussi, je suis très content de te voir! Mais… tu es enceinte ? Vous auriez pu…

-Si tu le voulais, on se verrait plus souvent, et tu serais au courant de ce genre de choses… Et oui, je suis enceinte : tu te souviens, le déjeuner où tu as décommandé au dernier moment, et bien on l'a annoncé à ce moment.

-J'ai été très occupé.

-Avec une poule blonde, j'ai lu ça. (NON je n'ai rien contre les blondes !!! ncp Manu ??)

-Hermione… Je suis assez grand pour…

-Harry, je ne parle pas de ce choix là… quoique… Mais est-ce que il y a une dizaine d'année, tu aurais envisagé, premièrement, de te fiancer sans nous l'annoncer, et deuxièmement, avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny ?!?

La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione sortit.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est indispensable de nous inviter au mariage, même si tu l'avais envisagé. Moi aussi j'ai été très contente de te voir Harry, et ton filleul l'aurait sûrement été tout autant. Sur ce, à une prochaine fois, dans un des couloirs du Ministère, si tu reviens travailler !

TING

La dernière vision d'Hermione fut celle d'un Harry décontenancé


	6. Départ pour la France

**Voici donc un chapitre que j'aime bien... Surtout le debut :). Mais je vous laisse juger par vous même!**

-Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis mes chemises blanches ??

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement

-Ginny… HELP ! S'il te plaît…

Une jeune fille rousse passa sa frimousse au dessus de la tête du canapé.

-Oh, tu m'ennuies ! (spé dédicace !) A vingt-sept ans, même pas foutu de trouver ou ranger ses affaires ! Est-ce que au moins tu as vérifié si elles n'étaient pas dans ton armoire ?

-Aha, aha, aha. Oui.

-Dans la machine ?

-Elles n'y sont pas.

-Dans le linge à repasesr ?

-Ginny ! Je t'adore !

-C'est nouveau ça !

Draco se précipita sur un panier en osier qu'il vida par terre.

-Eh, t'exagères ! Qui est-ce qui va ranger après ?

-La question est plutôt de savoir qui va repasser mes…

Alors là, tu rêves mon grand ! Si t'es pas capable de repasser, t'as deux options : soit tu portes tes chemises comme ça…

-Soit tu me les repasses !!

-Non : soit tu retournes chez ta môman !

-Et je promets de m'occuper du linge pendant deux semaines !

-Trop facile… un coup de baguette et…

-Un mois ? ça prend du temps quand même de sécher tes petites culottes !

-Va te faire voir !

-Et pour, en plus, une boîte de chocolats… ?

-Marché conclu, envoie les chemises !

-Je connais tes points faibles… dit-il malicieusement en sortant une table à repasser violet vif. Dis, je t'avais pas précisé que je détestais le violet ?

-Tu m'as dit ça ? Allez, active, Hermione ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment

oOoOoOo

Ce fut en effet un Draco essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru qui arriva au centre des portoloins longue distance.

-Je t'avais dit 14h !

-Petit problème de… chemise ! Mais ma coloc' m'a aidé !

-Ta coloc' ? aha…

-Bon, ça va, y'a rien DU TOUT entre elle et moi…

-C'est ce qu'on dit. Bon dépêches toi, tu me raconteras ça plus tard ! Il faut qu'on passe à la douane. Vivement qu'on fasse comme les moldus et l'Union Européenne !

-Euh… l'Union Européenne… ?

-Laisse tomber ! Euh… excusez moi ? Mademoiselle ? Les départs pour Paris s'il vous plaît.

L'hôtesse leur indiqua une direction. Au même moment, une voix retentit dans le bâtiment. : « Dernier appel pour les portoloins pour Paris-14h43. »

-Tu vois, si t'avais pas fait l'idiot avec ta colocataire…

Après une course la plus rapide que son ventre le permettait à Hermione dans les couloirs bondés du centre, ils tendirent leurs passeports à un vigile.

-Vous partez pour combien de temps.

-Oh, une petite semaine, nous avons…

-Je vois, petite semaine en amoureux. Allez, passez, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais pas du tout, nous…

-Oh, nous avons fait la même chose avec ma femme avant la naissance du premier, je comprends tout à fait : allez, filez !

-Mais nous faisons partie d'un groupe, réussit à placer Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

-Ah ?

Draco prit la parole, laissant Hermione confuse et agacée.

-Nous sommes en 'départ affaire'… Vous savez, pour les conférences sur les elfes de maison…

-Je suis désolé, je…

-S'il vous plaît, on va rater le portoloin.

-Troisième groupe à gauche.

-Allez Hermione, viens ! Merci monsieur.

Courroucée, Hermione jeta un sec « merci » au pauvre vigile.

**review? not review? (la bonne reponse est la première... :P)**


	7. Un verre entre hommes

Ron sursauta. Le cœur battant, il se tourna vers la cause de sa peur : dans un coin de la pièce, un téléphone noir sonnait. Il se précipita vers la petite table et lu le papier que lui avait laissé Hermione : « TELEPHONE - S'il sonne, appuyer sur le bouton vert et dire « allô ». Après, si c'est moi, dire « je t'aime ». »

Hermione avait dessiné un petit cœur qui fit sourire Ron. Puis il décrocha.

-… Allo ?

-Ron !! Je suis super content de t'entendre, comment ça va vieux ?

-Harry ? Ca fait un bail…

-J'ai croisé Mione au ministère l'autre jour, je me suis fait engueulé…

-Ah, elle m'a rien dit… mais maintenant que tu me le dis… elle a pris trois boules de chocolat… ça m'a étonné, elle qui me reproche de me goinfrer !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans le combiné.

-Et comment va toute la petite famille ?

-Mione est en France, Mattew chez ses grands-parents… et moi, ris si tu veux, mais je lis !

Je te rassure, ce n'est que le dernier numéro de Quidditch-hebdo !

-T'es tout seul ? Tu veux pas qu'on sorte entre hommes ?

-A vrai dire… je pense plus t'ennuyer qu'autre chose…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je préviens Helga… On se retrouve où ?

-Un vendredi soir ? Je dirai à la taverne du Vieux Merlin.

-Parfait ! Dans trente minutes ça te va ?

-Pas de problème… A tout à l'heure alors !

-A plus tard !

TIT TIT TIT TIT. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille : « à la fin, ou si c'est quelqu'un d'indésirable, tout de suite, bouton rouge… Moi en tout cas, je t'aime Ronald Weasley. »

oOoOoOo

Une demie heure plus tard, donc, Ron attendait devant la taverne du Vieux Merlin, au fond du chemin de Traverse. Une minute après, Harry arrivait à son tour en transplanant et ils entraient tous deux dans la taverne. Ils se dirigèrent dans un coin pas trop enfumé et commandèrent deux Bieraubeurres : « Maintenant qu'on est casés, il faut qu'on fasse attention… Il est bien loin le temps des cuites du samedi soir ! ». Ron réagit sans réfléchir. « Tu rigoles ? A chaque fois, on évitait de trop boire, parce que Hermione et Ginny n'étaient jamais loin… ». Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Harry savait seulement que les Weasley n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Ils ne surent pas comment enchaîner sur un autre sujet.

-C'est fou ça, on se voit une fois tous les six mois, et on se dit toujours les mêmes idioties. Alors raconte moi un peu…

-Et bien, je pense qu'il suffit de lire un peu les journaux et…

-Pas de ça, Harry ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que disent ces torchons ! Enfin merde : on s'est pas quitté pendant au moins sept ans, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien… Ca te ressemble tellement peu… Bref : alors cette Helga ?

Harry préféra ne pas réagir.

-Elle est formidable : gentille, drôle, jolie, adore les enfants et fait même la cuisine !

- Formidable en effet… Enfin, qu'a-t-elle de si spécial qu'elle en est fiancée au célèbre Harry Potter ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Je…

Ron n'avait jamais été comme ça, si agressif…

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux répondre à ça… Oui…oui, je l'aime.

Ron songea : « C'est flagrant… retourne sur terre, mon vieux, c'est qu'une idiote qui profite de ta célébrité ! »

-Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien, tu as dû te rendre compte si tu as crois Hermione que…

-Oui !! C'est génial ! Il est attendu celui là… ou elle, qui sait ?

- Ah, on ne veut pas savoir… Le suspens jusqu'au dernier moment. On a aménagé l'ancien bureau d'Hermione en multicolore, comme ça…

-Tiens, ça me fait pense que j'ai quelque chose pour Mattew… Tu peux…

-Bah, tu passeras à la maison lui offrir toi-même.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps : tu sais, le mariage, le boulot…

Ron se leva alors.

-Harry… Tu es son parrain. Toi mieux que quiconque sait ce que cela signifie, et à quel point c'est un rôle important !

-Mais…

-Laisse moi finir. Si on ferme les yeux sur le cas de Mattew, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne vois plus ceux que tu appelais tes meilleurs amis, tu nous ignore, tu nous méprise peut-être, mais je m'en ficherait si au moins tu nous donnais une raison ! Poudlard, sept longues années, tu te souviens, ou les enchantements éphémères de tes mondanités les dissimulent à ton souvenir ? Tu ne bosses plus, tu te contente de sourire sur des photos à côté de X ou Y… On pensait que cet avenir serait celui de Draco Malefoy, mais tu vois, lui aussi a changé, et j'en ai été halluciné !... On en est même devenus amis ! Oui. Amis. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, et même si ça te dérange en fait, je rentre chez moi me bourrer tout seul, afin de croire que j'ai rêvé, que ce n'était pas toi. Je suis fatigué d'écouter tes bêtises ! Dix minutes m'ont suffi pour me rendre enfin compte de ce que je refusais d'accepter. Bonsoir. Bonne nuit. Beau mariage avec ton Helga et en compagnie de tes nouveaux amis.

Autour d'eux l'ambiance n'avait pas changé : personne n'avait remarqué la couleur rouge écarlate qu'avait prise les oreilles de Ron, même s'il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Il sorti en claquant la porte.

Harry resta pensif : « Deux fois dans la même semaine par deux personnes de la même famille, à savoir mes deux meilleurs amis. Il va peut-être falloir que j'y réfléchisse un peu. Mais bon, c'est pas simple. »Il cru apercevoir une longue chevelure rousse mais la porte s'était déjà refermée.

« J'en ai des hallucinations ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça, Ginny… »


	8. Laissezaller

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Draco terminait son article. « Nul doute que les nombreuses interventions, les débats, les témoignages qui ont eu lieu toute cette semaine permettront d'aboutir à un avenir meilleur pour les Elfes de maison. »

Dimanche soir. « Demain soir, retour à Londres, songea-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai bien le droit à un petit moment de détente ! ». Il se glissa sous la douche brûlante. « Qui aurait pu croire que moi, Draco Malefoy, fils d'un ancien mangemort, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, écrirait un jour pour la libération des elfes de maison… et approuverait entièrement le discours d'Hermione Granger. »

-Weasley ! Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Et oui, Weasley… Hermione Malefoy, ça sonne bien non ? »

-Non. Elle n'était, elle n'est, elle ne sera jamais pour toi.

« Hoooo la barbe, conscience de merde ! Laisse moi au moins rêver en paix ! »

-En attendant, la soirée de clôture commence dans une demi heure… et t'es loin d'être prêt !

« Et merdee !!! »

A regret, Draco sorti de sa couche et s'habilla en vitesse. Un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux fins, une vérification de son appareil photo, et il claqua la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours.

Il arriva pile à l'heure pour le début du défilé des célébrités voulant s'afficher (les elfes de maison étaient la cause « à la mode »), des philosophes plus ou moins coiffés, et d'autres individus, davantage concernés. Draco regarda sa montre et s'étonna du fait que Hermione ne soit pas arrivée, elle toujours si ponctuelle… Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : à la porte de la salle, la jeune femme pointa le bout de son nez ?

Ce fut Dobby, président du comité pour la libération des elfes qui vint l'accueillir.

-Miss ! Venez, Dobby veut vous présenter à des personnes qui ont adoré votre livre sur nous !

-Bonsoir Dobby…, c'est Mrs, mais c'est pas grave… Et pour toi, Hermione, je te rappelle, mais bon, ça je vais finir par laisser tomber !

Mais Dobby ne l'écoutait plus et l'avait prise par la main pour l'entraîner vers un groupe de sorciers et d'elfes, où elle fut accueillie par des exclamations.

Draco la détailla. Dans une robe longue, gris argenté, resserrée sous la poitrine, ce qui mettait en valeur son gros ventre de femme enceinte. Quand elle croisa son regard admiratif, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Pas un sourire hypocrite, pas un sourire moqueur, pas un sourire dragueur, pas un sourire forcé… Non. Un sourire qui traduisait son bonheur : son travail et sa détermination avaient enfin abouti. Elle parlait à présent avec un homme séduisant, ce qui fit venir Draco.

-Hermione, tu es magnifique… Si Ron te voyait…

Au moins, il avait une excuse.

- Mais Ron m'a déjà vu dans cette robe, que crois-tu ? Je te présente Joachim Tresdus, représentant de la SALE en France. Joachim, voici Draco, journaliste et photographe à la Gazette du Sorcier, et un très bon ami.

Hermione et Joachim reprirent leur discussion et Draco s'excusa : il était tout de même là pour travailler.

Plus tard, alors qu'il photographiait le groupe de tous les elfes, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Draco, est-ce que ça te dérange de me raccompagner ? Je ne tiens plus vraiment sur mes jambes…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle vacilla et Draco la retint par la taille.

-Pas de problème. Reste assise je vais chercher ton manteau, pendant que tu dis au revoir de loin, ok ?

Draco récupéra ses affaires et s'apprêtait à transplaner en tenant fermement la main d'Hermione quand elle l'arrêta.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on pourrait rentrer à pieds, je ne me sens pas la force de transplaner…

-Tu pourras marcher jusque là-bas ?

-On verra, et sinon tu me porteras ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle ne se doutait pas ce que chacune des paroles coûtait à Draco.

-Compte sur moi, dit Draco à voix basse.

L'hôtel n'était, heureusement pour Hermione, pas très loin. Cependant, elle tenait tant bien que mal debout et Draco lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je te dépose sur ton lit, et je me sauve, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci Draco, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... ouille !

-Ca va ? s'inquièta-il

Hermione inspira profondément. « Oui, ça ira… »

-C'est normal ça ?

-Euh… sûrement…

-Comment ça ? c'est pas un peu trop tôt pour qu'il t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs ? Je pensais qu'à partir de 12-13ans qu'ils devenaient vraiment insupportables !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je suis trop restée debout, c'est tout.

-Tu es sûre ? A mon avis, on pourra nous indiquer un hôpital pas trop loin et…

-Draco, ça va… Le bébé n'est prévu que pour dans deux mois… j'ai le temps !

-Bon je te raccompagne, tu vas aller dormir…

-Je suis pas infirme !

-Ouais, enfin c'est tout comme… Je rigole Hermione, je rigole… Reste pas plantée là, parce que si, en plus, tu attrapes froid…

Il évita de justesse une petite claque de la part d'Hermione et entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Quelques pas, et quelques étages plus tard, Draco et Hermione étaient enfin arrivés. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Bon, et bien, je file… dit le grand blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe chez lui de gène.

-Entre donc deux minutes.

- Non, non… bon deux ne minutes pas plus.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre simple mais spacieuse. Hermione s'écroula dans un fauteuil et Draco s'assit timidement sur le lit.

-Désolée, mais si tu veux boire quelque chose, tu devras te servir tout seul… et boire tout seul…

-Pas d'alcool pour la miss ?

-Non, pas d'alcool pour moi.

Draco remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas rectifié son « miss ».

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'il buvait son verre. Dire que si elle n'était pas mariée… mais elle était mariée… ainsi que maman, et future re-maman.

-Bon, je reviens, je vais me changer, je…, fit-elle en se levant.

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car elle eût un étourdissement, et Draco se précipita pour la retenir une nouvelle fois.

-Hermione…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour Mattew, c'était pareil.

Il la fit asseoir sur le lit, et s'installa à côté d'elle, sans lâcher sa taille. Il la regarda, mais elle avait les yeux ailleurs. A un moment, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il se noya dans son regard chocolat. Il dû se détourner et lâcha Hermione. Sa proximité lui ôtait toute idée claire.

-Je vais y aller.

Mais il ne s leva pas tout de suite.

-Bon, et bien bonsoir, et bonne nuit.

En se rapprochant d'elle pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue, ses lèvres glissèrent de la pommette aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle se recula : « Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué aussi, rentre donc… et à demain. »

Il ne tint pas compte de son geste, ni de ses paroles, et l'embrassa cette fois sur son épaule dénudée. Hermione se dégagea et conclut d'un ton dur en lui indiquant la porte.

-Bonsoir, Draco.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.


	9. Foutues consciences!

_Alors, à partir de ce chapitre, j'aime bien l'histoire que j'ai écrite! oui, je sais, c'est pas très logique mais bon... Déjà, si quelqu'un arrive jusque là, bravo! et bonne lecture pour la suite!! (si vous avez le courage de continuer!!)_

* * *

Ginny était retournée tous les soirs à la taverne du Vieux Merlin depuis le soir où elle y avait vu Harry et son frère. « Non, je ne l'aime plus », se répétait-elle à longueur de journée, quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle pensait à lui, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre. « Je n'ai rien à regretter. » Elle s'était bien mise au courant par la presse sorcière et par Draco, qui bizarrement avait été assez objectif de tout ce qui s'était passé pour Harry.

Draco, lui était resté quelques jours de plus à Paris. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'inquièter, qu'il profitait de ce petit voyage pour visiter la « ville lumière ». Et puis, il disait aussi qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, afin d'en admettre les conséquences. Il resté très vague sur la dite bêtise.

Ce soir là, donc, elle était assise à une vieille table de bois sale avec, devant elle, une chope de whisky Pur Feu, quand l'ombre d'un certain brun décoiffé la fit plonger sous la table.

-Eeet meerde ! Tu l'auras bien cherché ma vieille !

Un coup d'œil lui permit d'être un peu rassurée : Harry était installée à une table loin derrière elle : « Youpiii, il m'a pas vu ! »

_-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !_

-Toi, ma conscience, tu te la boucle, et tu me laisses ma saouler en paix !

_-Pas une bonne idée du tout…_

-Et alors ? Je te demande pas ton avis.

_-A toi de voir ce que tu risques…_

-Ouais… bon… OK. Mais j'men fous, Draco planque des bouteilles dans son placard !

_-Désespérante…_

-… Et désespérée… Allez, je file discrètement…

Elle se leva et trébucha sur un pied de la table. Elle ne s'écroula heureusement pas par terre, mais fit tourner quelques regards vers elle. Elle sortit en faisant bien plus attention à ce qui pourrait éventuellement la faire tomber, qu'à rester discrète…

« Quelle fille exaspérante ! Alors comme ça, j'aurais pas le droit de sortir sans elle, alors comme ça Helga préfère de toute façon se faire une pédicure… »

Il était entré sans s'en rendre compte dans un bar. Il s'installa à une table au fond de la salle.

« Après tout, peut-être que Hermione et Ron ont raison… Que je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. En même temps, je ne la recherche pas ma popularité ! Pas de ma faute si j'ai détruit Voldemort. Bon, j'ai sûrement un peu abusé du champagne, et trop porté de smokings ces dernières années, mais j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un petit peu non ? S'ils croient que c'est plaisant de vivre dans la crainte de se faire tuer par une saloperie de mage noir, de se confronter à lui environ une fois par an quand on est un ado… En même temps, je peux pas non plus dire que j'ai passé de mauvaises années à Poudlard. En fait, en y réfléchissant, c'est même là-bas que j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie… »

Tout en pensant à cela, il avait commencé à boire. Devant lui, une jeune femme trébucha. "Une autre Tonks ? Tonks… et Rémus… plus de nouvelles d'eux non plus… Et les Weasley me sont distants depuis Ginny… Tiens, la fille est rousse… et pas mal vue de dos !"

_-Il y a Helga…_

-Pff, Helga… De toute façon, on est sur le point de rompre alors…

_-Il y a le fait que tu sois Harry Potter, célébrité du monde magique…_

-Oh, la ferme ! raz-le-bol de cette célébrité de merde ! Pas besoin d'elle pour draguer une fille !

_-Tu vas pas non plus… c'est pas parce que cette fille est rousse que…_

-Je fais ce que je veux, alors casse-toi foutue conscience ! De toute façon, je suis plus à ça près, non ?

_-…_

-C'est bien ce que je pensais : qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis un cas désespéré !

Il s'était levé et laissant quelques pièces sur la table, il se hâta de sortir. Le froid le fit frissonner. Où était passée la fille « de dos » ? Droite ou gauche… ou tout droit ? Il n'y avait heureusement pour lui que peu de personne à traîner dans ce coin du Chemin de Traverse le soir en semaine, et il identifia la silhouette fine qui avançait à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui comme étant la sienne. Au moment de lui emboîter le pas, il hésita. « Je suis en train de faire exactement ce que Ron appelle ce-que-je-n'aurais-jamais-fait-il-y-a-quelques-années ! Et puis merde ! »

La jeune fille avait mis la capuche de sa cape noire. Harry, les joues rosies par le froid, fit de même.

Peu à peu, il la rattrapait. Elle n'avançait pas vite. Ella s'arrêta même un instant pour regarder dans une vitrine. Puis elle se remit en marche. Soudain, elle tourna dans une ruelle. En arrivant au niveau du croisement, il y jeta un œil. Elle n'était plus là. Il avança silencieusement, la baguette en avant. Quelques pas plus loin, abandonnant la chasse et la recherche, il fit demi tour et sursauta. Une baguette magique était pointée sur son torse.

-Enlevez votre capuche… Non, d'abord, _expelliarmus. _

La baguette de Harry lui sauta des mains et atterrit par terre.

-Une embuscade ? dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur. Ne puis-je voir le visage de mon agresseur ?

Quand lui-même baissa sa capuche, la jeune fille recula d'un pas.

-Tiens, tiens, Harry… Potter. Quelqu'un comme vous ne devrait pas se promener seul dans une ruelle sombre, le soir.

Harry hésita : et si c'était un piège, et s'il s'était fait avoir comme un sorcier de premier cycle, voire pire ? Mais le tremblement de la main ne trompait pas. Les tueurs de Voldemort n'avaient pas peur de le tuer, et l'auraient déjà fait depuis longtemps… Elle ne lui voulait pas vraiment du mal… enfin… il espérait ! Il reprit la parole.

-Généralement, on dit plutôt ça pour les jeunes filles dans votre genre… Mais peut-être accepteriez vous que je vous raccompagne ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ici le sujet.

-Puis-je récupérer ma baguette ?

-Pourriez vous arrêter de me suivre ? Sinon, je serais obliger d'au moins vous stupefixer, ce serait bête…

-Vous ne feriez pas ça…

-Certain ?

-Oui, qui s'attaquerait au Survivant ? A moins que vous ne fassiez parti des partisans de Voldemort ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Tais toi !

-On se tutoie maintenant ? Pas de problème, alors puis-je voir ton visage, te demander ton prénom, et… récupérer ma baguette, ma belle inconnue ?

-T'es qu'un enfoiré !

Oups… se pourrait-il qu'elle soit une de ses conquêtes… mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'avait pas été un parfait gentleman avec toutes mais… Il releva la tête. La jeune fille avait transplané. Vivement, il se mit à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, marmonna une formule et transplana à son tour.

Il arriva en bas d'un immeuble où il s'introduit. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers en courant. Il regarda la main fine glisser sur la rampe jusqu'au troisième étage puis entendit une porte claquer. Il monta à son tour les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé au troisième niveau, il se posta devant l'unique porte du palier et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur…

-Malefoy ??!

Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Potter ? C'est à cause de toi ?

-De quoi tu parles, la fouine ?

-ben voyons, elle rentre en larmes et juste après je te trouve sur le pas de la porte, quelle coïncidence !

-Mais qui ?

Draco le regarda bizarrement.

-T'es vraiment là par hasard ?

-Malefoy, répond moi immédiatement. De qui tu parles ?

Il avait levé sa baguette et était pour le moins menaçant.

-J'aurais mieux fait de rester quelques heures de plus en France moi… quoique : qui aurait réconforté Ginny ?


	10. Désorientés?

Le lendemain, Harry errait dans Hyde Park. Au moins, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher là. La veille, son passé lui avait sauté au visage. Ginny n'avait été à quelques mètres de lui, et la pensée qu'il n'avait même pas pu, ne serait-ce que la voir, et au mieux, lui parler, le mettait dans un état de fureur extrême. Malefoy l'avait empêché d'entrer. Ils n'en étaient venus ni aux mains, ni aux baguettes, mais cela avait sur le point d'être. Le passé et le présent se mélangeaient dans la tête d'Harry. Ginny… Sa Ginny habitait près du Chemin de Traverse, il l'avait croisé dans un bar, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez elle où il était tombé sur la personne qu'il aimait le moins au monde, si l'on exceptait Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pettigrow et Rogue, tous trois tués de sa propre main. Le prochain sur sa lilste était-il un certain blond ancien serpentard, dont Harry n'avait plus entendu parler depuis dix ans avant de le retrouver ami de ses propres amis, et vivant sous le même toi que la femme qui avait compté la plus pour lui. Où était la logique ? Il n'y en avait pas, en fait…

Un groupe d'étudiants passa devant lui… Poudlard… Un couple poussant une poussette… Ron et Hermione… Une jeune femme assise comme lui, seule sur un banc… Ginny ? Un autre homme arriva alors avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. La femme se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser… Draco Malefoy… Harry serra les poings. Il se leva brusquement et prit le chemin de son hôtel particulier, 12 square Grimmaud.

Harry avait emménagé dans la maison que son parrain lui avait léguée. Il l'avait aménagé pour en faire un coin plus chaleureux avec l'aide de Ginny. Ginny, Ginny et encore Ginny ! Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? Une chouette l'attendait. Il décacheta vivement l'enveloppe pour reconnaître l'écriture de… Ginny, évidemment.

Il était resté dans l'entrée de la maison sans s'apercevoir que sa fiancée le regardait du haut des escaliers. Il fit demi tour.

-Où étais tu ?

Harry se retourna et la vit.

-Harry, je me suis inquiétée…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Tu repars ?

-Oui.

-Où ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde plus.

Un silence se fit.

-Si tu pars tu ne me trouveras pas à ton retour.

-Tant pis.

Helga ouvrit la bouche d'ahurissement.

-Tant pis ?

-Ne fais pas semblant d'être triste. Je sais et tu le sais aussi que nous deux c'était ridicule, superficiel et sans avenir.

-Tu vas voir une fille ?

-Oui.

-Et ça fait longtemps que tu la vois ?

-Ca fait dix ans que je la cherche. Au revoir Helga. Laisse tes clés ici, s'il te plait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il repéra sans mal la crinière rousse de Ginny, assise à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Et ce ne fut pas sans appréhension qu'il s'avança vers elle, qui l'avait bien vu mais attendit qu'il s'installe en face d'elle pour lever a lui ses yeux brillants. Elle avait préparé des phrases, s'était composé un visage mais le revoir la troublait. Ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation.

-Je suis désolé pour…

Pour quoi était-il désolé, en fait : de l'avoir laissé partir ? de l'avoir fait pleurer ? de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé ? Il opta pour la moins polémique, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-… pour hier soir.

-Tu fais ça souvent ? Je veux dire… aborder des filles qui ont peu bu ?

OK, c'était pas gagné pour une réconciliation.

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Parce que tu m'as proposé de venir ?

-Je t'ai dit de venir uniquement si tu avais quelque chose à me dire en évitant Draco.

-Il est très protecteur, à ce que je vois…

- Il ne supporte plus de voir les gens qu'il apprécie souffrir.

-Ah… c'est que maintenant que ça le gène…

-Draco n'est pas le sujet.

-Pourquoi pas ? Alors ça fait longtemps que vous couchez ensemble ? C'est pour lui que tu m'as laissé tomber ?

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi ! C'est toi qui m'as laissée tomber. Moi, je n'ai fait que partir.

Harry ne sut que dire. Il était venu pour s'excuser et voilà qu'il l'accusait de tout et de rien.

-D'accord. Admettons. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu envoyé aucune nouvelle ?

-Pourquoi t'en aurais-je envoyé ?

-Question d'évidence ! Je me suis vraiment inquiété !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Cette conversation avait un goût de déjà vécue. Il connaissait la suite…

-Ginny, je veux m'excuser pour tout, tout ce que a souffert à cause de moi.

-Pour tout ? mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Déjà, te voir à Poudlard avec Chang m'a brisé le cœur une première foi. Quand, plus tard, tu partais en mission, et que tu revenais au petit matin sans rien raconter, je me sentais à part, et même quand je suis partie, j'ai pleuré d'avoir perdu celui que j'aimais… pour toujours.

Harry ne disait pas mot, mais il fixait Ginny qui soutint son regard, qui ne brillait plus d'étoiles, comme avant, mais de colère, et il le savait bien.

-Pourquoi pour toujours ?

Ginny eut un sourire forcé.

-Mais, mon cher, je suis peut-être une loque humaine, mais regarde toi ! Tu…

-Merci, ça ira, j'ai déjà eut droit à mon portrait par ton frère et ta meilleure amie.

-Et alors ? ça ne t'as pas gêné ? Non, monsieur est content de la vie qu'il mène. Tellement content qu'il se saoule le soir dans des bars et suit la première fille qu'il voit.

-Tu y étais aussi ! Malefoy était avec une jolie française ?

-Draco n'a rien à voir avec ça. Evite de faire une crise de jalousie, c'est trop tard. Et la différence est que moi j'assume ce que je suis devenue, de ne pas avoir fait de ma vie ce que je voulais en faire.  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard.

-Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je suis partie. Reprendre sa vie à zéro, avoir la possibilité de tout effacer comme d'un coup de baguette, de tout laisser de côté. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. A cause de toi. Parce que je me suis trop souvent posé la question de revenir à toi. Parce que je vivais dans l'idée que tu passerais ta vie à me chercher, et qu'un jour tu viendrais me trouver dans mon appart' moldu miteux. Et un jour, il m'a fallu très longtemps, je me suis résignée. Et je suis de retour avec une seule conviction : je veux ma vie sans toi.

-Sans moi ? Carrément… Et puis, ne dis pas n'importe quoi : je t'ai cherché.

-Entre deux missions, ou deux chambres d'hôtel ? Bien sûr…

-Mais arrête un peu ! Moi aussi je t'attendais et tu n'es jamais reparu. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le passé à tout jamais ! Tu n'es pas la seule victime !

-Tu es en tout cas le seul coupable.

-Tu es injuste.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Repartons de zéro tous les deux alors. Moi je n'ai jamais envisagé ma vie sans toi.

-On ne peut pas repartir de zéro, j'en suis la preuve, même avec une grande volonté.

-Tu n'en avais sûrement pas assez. Et ça, c'est la preuve que rien ne peut éteindre un amour comme le nôtre.

-Arrête toi là. Tu deviens ridicule. Je ne crois plus au prince charmant, dommage.

-Je ne te parle pas de prince charmant : je te parle de moi, ce qui est loin d'être la même chose je te l'accorde, je te parle de toi, de nous !

-Mon amour pour toi est complètement éteint, maintenant que je t'ai revu. Si tu acceptes que je prenne ton style…

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais pour moi, te revoir change tout. J'ai rompu avec ma fiancée.

Ginny leva discrètement les yeux au ciel puis se déplaça de manière à se retrouver à côté de Harry qui ne disait pas un mot, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha encore de lui. En fermant les yeux, Harry se revit à ses 16ans, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais en fait… elle l'embrassait, justement ! Ses lèvres avaient toujours le même goût. Il posa la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer tout contre lui, mais elle s'éloigna alors de lui et le jugea du regard.

-Tu vois, ça, ça ne me fait plus rien, finalement. Je ne t'aime plus.


	11. Dimanche matin

**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre... j'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez bien!**

* * *

Draco s'extirpa de son lit sans difficulté. Il regarda le réveil avant d'ouvrir les rideaux. Il indiquait 9h34 : « Pas trop tôt, pas trop tard ! J'adore les dimanches qui commencent comme ça. »

Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, passa une veste, et sortit sans bruit de l'appartement. L'air était frais, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe. Il fila à la boulangerie : dans le quartier moldu, il en avait repéré une qui proposait des produits français. Il prit quelques viennoiseries et une baguette de pain. Il avait pris goût à ce genre de petits-déjeuners en France. En sortant, il fut un instant ébloui par un rayon de soleil qui avait percé à travers les nuages, puis il rentra tranquillement à l'appartement. Là, toujours silencieux, il posa sur la table de la cuisine le sachet et fit chauffer du café pour lui et du thé pour Ginny. Il se mit alors à chantonner, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la rouquine dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait un jogging et un débardeur et ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches.

-Et moi qui comptais aller courir, tu fous en l'air mes bonnes résolutions !

-Qui a dit que ce petit déjeuner t'était destiné ?

-Oh, le méchant garçon ! C'est bon je reviens dans quelques heures pour te laisser prendre ton repas en paix avec ta dernière conquête.

-Dans ce cas là, ce serait toi qui serait ma dernière conquête…

Ginny se tourna avec un air malicieux.

-Ah oui ?

Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui et avait passé un bras autour du cou de l'homme. Elle s'approcha de son oreille. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait trouver, cette fois.

-Va. Te. Faire. Voir. Avec ton air charmeur, tu te crois un tombeur… et bien tu as tort.

-C'est ça…

Et elle s'assit tranquillement à la table qu'il avait si gentiment préparée. Il déposa deux tasses fumantes et s'installa à son tour.

-En tout cas, content de voir que tu as récupéré l'appétit et la bonne humeur !

-J'allais pas me laisser abattre par lui, ça suffit amplement ! Je me sens… libérée ! Même si j'ai pas été très cool… enfin bon, tu t'en fous !

-Excuse moi, ton retour hier soir n'était pas révélateur de bonne humeur !

-Bah… que veux-tu que je te dise ? Bref. C'est une histoire enfin réglée, même si elle a bouffé ma vie.

-C'est une très bonne chose.

Un ange passa.

-Raconte moi ton voyage à Paris… Je n'en ai pas encore eu le récit ! Et maintenant que j'y pense… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bêtise qui t'a retenu à Paris ?

Draco posa le bol qu'il était en train de boire et son visage se ferma. Ginny l'observa, étonnée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il était absorbé dans la contemplation du liquide fumant.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien… du tout.

-… et tu veux bien me dire…?

-Ginny… Si je te le dis, tu vas… pas être fière.

-Tu es le seul responsable de tes actes, et je ne vois pas en quoi ils me toucheraient.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-OK. J'ai… comment dire… embrassé Hermione.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Ginny resta immobile, la tasse en suspension dans le geste qu'elle avait eu pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, l'entendit-elle dire avant qu'il ne claque la porte de sa chambre.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

Pas de réponse.

Elle resta là, attendant des paroles qui ne venaient pas. Puis elle se leva et s'arrêta devant la porte de son colocataire.

-Draco…

-Ginny… Ecoute, là j'ai passé une semaine à essayer de me convaincre que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que ça n'allait rien changer… Et surtout j'ai pas le courage d'en parler.

Elle tourna la poignée tout doucement et vit Draco qui lui tournait le dos, assis sur le lit bien fait. Elle se mit face a lui, et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Premièrement, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas si grave, deuxièmement que ça te feras du bien si ça te tracasse tant et troisièmement, que c'et quand même de ma meilleure amie et de mon coloc qu'on parle !

-Je vois pas en quoi…

-Draco, pas de mauvaise foi, j'ai déjà donné.

Elle s'accroupit à ses pieds car il avait de nouveau baissé la tête.

-Je te promets de ne pas sourire, de ne pas m'énerver, si ça peut te rassurer !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Tu vois, c'est difficile pour un serpentard d'admettre ses conneries, de les assumer et en plus de les justifier.

-Je suis sure que tu vaux bien mieux qu'un serpentard tel que tu le décris.

Il regarda le carré de ciel bleu que découpait sa fenêtre et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Bon… Tu ne m'interrompts pas… Il y a dix ans, lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte, enfin, de tout ce que j'avais fait de mal. Ca m'a amené à reconsidérer autrement mes amis, mes actes, mes ennemis… Il n'y a rien de plus déroutant que d'observer sous un autre regard son entourage, et cela l'était d'autant plus moi, qui n'avais jamais regardé plus loin que ce que me montrait mon père. Alors, en voyant Hermione, si jolie, si épanouie, si heureuse après la guerre… dans les bras de ton frère j'ai été jaloux. Très jaloux. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand je les ai revu, il y a quelques mois. Et là… il y a une semaine, elle était fragile, vulnérable, et j'en ai profité. J'ai honte…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains puis reprit.

-Elle m'a repoussé. Trois fois.

Ginny garda un instant le silence, laissant Draco gêné. Puis elle lui sourit.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Et bien… J'ai perdu une amie, Hermione, un ami, Ron et sûrement bientôt toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais Draco… On est tous adultes. Hermione aura tout oublié si ce souvenir la gênait. Si elle t'apprécie, et je n'en doute pas un instant, elle passera sur tout ça. Du coup, Ron n'en saura rien, et ça, effectivement, c'est peut-être mieux pour toi ! Et moi, j'ai embrassé Harry hier, alors je suis très mal placée pour dire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons… Et puis, j'ai bien assez de problèmes et de doutes en ce moment pour me permettre de perdre quelqu'un comme toi sur un coup de tête.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Quelqu'un comme moi… ?

-Oui, quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un de gentil, protecteur, calme, réconfortant, doux… Et le fait que tu sois mignon ne t'enlève rien. Draco, je me fous de ton passé, tout ce que je sais c'est que tout le monde aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je ne suis en rien…

-Fais pas le modeste…

Elle releva la tête et l'enlaça.

-Ca va mieux ? Tu te sens libre ?

Il l'éloigna en la tenant par les épaules.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle avait un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

-Ginny… Qu'est que c'est que ce sourire… ?

-Oh, rien… Je vais finir mon petit-déjeuner…

Draco resta perplexe, puis il se leva pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de débarrasser la table (bon… elle était en train de tout mettre dans l'évier !). Quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à Draco qui la regardait avec un sourire entendu.

-Rien du tout ?

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de Ginny. Elle n'attendit pas qu'ils soit plus proche pour se dégager.

-Rien du tout !

Il la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Si tu le dis…

Il se mit à ranger lui aussi quand il sentit la présence de Ginny derrière lui. Mais il ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'afficher un air satisfait sur le visage. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule, elle y avait posé son menton, et des mains se glisser autour de sa taille.

-C'est bien de se sentir libre, non ?

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix se fit entendre du salon.

-Draco !

Il fit signe à Ginny de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-DRACOO ! C'est Ron !! Pourrais-tu me virer ce pare-feu en vitesse et te ramener immédiatement !?

« Reste là », chuchota Draco à l'adresse de Ginny

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ron ?

-On t'attend à Sainte Mangouste pour en juger toi-même…


	12. A l'hopital

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Draco arrivait, tout essoufflé (une fois n'est pas coutume) au service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir demandé un renseignement à une infirmière, il repartit de plus belle dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une chambre. Il reprit contenance, se passa un main dans les cheveux et frappa.

-C'est Draco…

-Entre, entre !

Il poussa la porte et la première personne qu'il vit lui déplut fortement : Harry était debout, appuyé sur le mur. Le sourire qu'il avait disparut dès que Draco fut entré dans son champ de vision.

-Harry, Draco… Je sais qu'à l'école vous n'avez jamais pu vous voir, mais faites un effort, s'il vous plaît : vous êtes adultes, non ?

Draco se tourna vers Ron, qui venait de parler. "S'il savait pour Ginny... j'espère que Potter n'a pas dit de bêtise." Puis son regard tomba sur Hermione, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres et un bébé dans les bras.

-Draco, approche…

Il se baissa pour se trouver au niveau du nouveau-né et de sa maman.

-Je te présente, avec un peu d'avance, Bianca Weasley.

Draco n'avait jamais été témoin d'un tel évènement Son visage s'éclaira en dévisageant la petite fille qui venait de naître.

-Elle… Elle est, magnifique…

A cet instant, il comprit pourquoi Ginny avait fait des études de médicomagie, se destinant à la pédiatromagie. Les enfants, une naissance, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Un bébé, si fragile, si innocent…

-Dis, Draco…

Il leva la tête en direction de Ron.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te demander ça un jour, mais… Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?

Un air radieux apparut sur le visage du blond. Lui ? Draco Malefoy ? parrain ? et d'une petite Weasley… Comment aurait-il pu l'envisager ?

-Je… comment dire ? Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Je veux dire… pour une petite princesse comme elle… je ne pense pas que je mérite…

-Draco, là n'est pas la question. Au cours des derniers mois, on a apprit à te connaître tel que tu es devenu… et si tu veux vraiment une réponse : oui, tu le mérites. Et on a confiance en toi. Tu sauras être un bon parrain pour elle…

Un soupir vint rompre cet instant de béatitude pour Draco. Dans son coin, Harry avait décidé de se manifester.

-Ca te pose un problème, Potter ?

Harry s'avança, menaçant.

-Comment t'expliquer, Malefoy ? Tu fais tâche dans ce tableau idyllique d'une famille heureuse : un couple de deux personnes formidables, deux enfants merveilleux,…

-Quoi ? Parce que tu trouves que toi…

-Taisez vous !

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Hermione. Mais cela ne venait pas d'elle, et ne venait pas plus de Ron. Cinq têtes (en comptant Mattew, oui, oui: il est là aussi !) fixèrent alors la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. Ron fut le premier à bouger pour se précipiter sur sa sœur.

-Ginny !!

Après avoir enlacé son frère, elle se dirigea vers Hermione, passant entre Harry et Draco qui la regardaient sans mot dire.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt…

-Ce n'est rien, Ginny. Bianca, je te présente ta future marraine.

-Future quoi ? tu plaisantes, Mione ? Je suis tout sauf un modèle !

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ginny dévisagea sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et heureuse à la fois, mais surtout, elle avait l'air déterminée.

-Ceci étant fait, les garçons, pourriez vous me laisser quelques instants entre filles… avc MA fille, et mon amie ?

Ron vint embrasser Hermione et Bianca, souleva Mattew qui coloriait au pied du lit et embarqua à sa suite Harry et Draco, qui ne pipèrent mot.

En fermant la porte, il souffla un « je vous aime » qui fit sourire les deux femmes. Ginny se lava les mains, prit Bianca des bras d'Hermione et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Hermione commença alors son interrogatoire.

-Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?

-Euh… et si je commençais par le début ?

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'avait engendré la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu de sa part, comment elle avait remis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, comment elle avait croisé Draco… et comment ils avaient emménagé ensemble. A ce moment du récit, elle vit se former sur la bouche de son auditrice un « o » suivi d'un grand sourire.

-C'était donc toi la fameuse colocataire !

Ginny acquiesça et reprit son histoire. Elle prenait des cours de remise à niveau et espérait réussir l'examen pour réintégrer la faculté de médicomagie là où elle l'avait laissée. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur ce nouveau Draco. Au final, en deux mois et demi, elle avait renoué complètement avec la magie. Il ne lui restait que ses amis et sa famille à retrouver. Elle explique à Hermione qu'elle était « tombée sur » Harry, que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé, qu'il avait vu Draco, qu'elle avait mis les choses au clair… et que le matin-même, elle avait failli tomber dans les bras de Draco… mais que Ron avait fait son interruption à ce moment.

Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Et bien, il s'en est passé des choses !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dehors, Ron surveillait d'un œil son fils et de l'autre Harry et Draco qui se mesuraient du regard. Il prit tout d'un coup la parole.

-Vous auriez pas pu faire un effort ?

-Ron, il me semble que tu n'es pas au courant de tous les éléments, alors laisse moi t'éclairer.

-Potter, je sais ce que tu vas dire et d'un ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, et de deux, ce n'est pas toi de raconter, tu…

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

-Oh, du calme : qu'est ce que je devrais savoir que je ne sais pas ?

-Il y a que…

-I y a que Ginny est ma colocataire.

-Non, c'est plutôt que cette ordure couche avec ta sœur !

-Potter, la jalousie te fait dire n'importe quoi.

-QUOI ?

-Sympa, ton nouveau meilleur ami, n'est-ce-pas, Ron ?

-Explique toi !

-Il n'y a rien de plus qu'un appartement en commun entre ta sœur et moi ! Et même si on était ensemble, je te rappelle que c'est une adulte…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Mais parce que Ginny ne voulait pas !

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Deux mois.

- Deux mois ?!?

-Et combien de temps que vous couchez ensemble ?

- Mais boucle la, toi ! Tu ne sais rien de plus que le fait qu'on vive dans le même appart'. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Et surtout pas si c'est toi qui en parles.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre.

-Ron, je crois que Hermione réclame sa famille… Uniquement sa famille !

-Ginny, moi je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation tous les deux !

-Plus tard, Ron, plus tard. La priorité, c'est Bianca qui veut sa famille autour d'elle, et tous les trois, on va s'éclipser avant que MA famille se ramène. Ron, tu ne leur dis rien, j'irai voir maman ce soir.

Au prénom de Bianca, Ron s'était précipité dans la chambre, entraînant Mattew.

-Bon… Harry, reste une petite minute s'il te plaît… Je n'ai pas été très… agréable hier. Je m'en excuse. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais, je t'en prie, me faire une faveur.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tous que je te laisse avec ton cher Malefoy, avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Harry ! Justement… Est-ce que tu peux oublier ce pan de notre jeunesse et reconsidérer celui qui se tient devant toi… Ce n'est plus le fils-à-papa-mangemort, pote de Voldy, c'est Draco Malefoy, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, récemment écrivant pour la libération des elfes de maison, mon colocataire.

-Tu l'as pardonné, les Weasley aussi, mais moi, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

-Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait pour certains qui, eux, ne le méritaient pas. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? et toi Draco ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans un mot.

* * *

**c'est bientôt la fin...**


	13. Epilogue

* * *

-Ton colocataire, comme tu disais… Laisse moi rire !

-Bah quoi ? Quand je te l'ai dit, c'était vrai !! Enfin… bon c'était déjà ambigu…

-Ben voyons ! La confiance règne !

-Harry! Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je ne voulais pas que vous vous étripiez !

-C'est ça ! Allez, félicitations ma Ginny !

Il la prit dans les bras : « Il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi, ce Malefoy ! »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Occupe toi plutôt de trouver une future Madame Potter parmi les invités, parce que je n'aimais pas DU TOUT ta dernière copine ! Mandy, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, et je sais, elle n'est pas là: on a rompu.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume... Juste au cas où, la fille aux cheveux noirs là-bas a 25ans, c'est une cousine de Malefoy qui travaille au département des moldus, sous les ordres de papa. Et elle est célibataire…

-Va retrouver ton mari et fiche moi la paix ! Ah, Hermione !

-Où as-tu laissé ma p'tite Bianca ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je l'ai laissée sur les genoux de Luna… Ca va peut-être les décider à avoir un petit Longdubat, on ne demande que ça !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire… Voilà Draco et Ron !

-Ma chérie… fit Draco en prenant sa femme par la taille et en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

-J'attends mieux de toi, Draco Malefoy !

-On en reparle ce soir, Ginny Malefoy…

-Ouh, ça fait bizarre ! Ah… Je crois que maman nous appelle pour la photo !

OoOoOoOo

-Au centre, les jeunes mariés... les parents, vous les encadrez. Au dessus, les témoins, en dessous, les enfants d'honneurs et puis le reste… pfff où vous voulez !

Le clac se fit avec une Ginny riant aux éclats dans les bras de son mari, qui lui, essayait de garder son sérieux, à côté de sa mère Narcissa qui les regardait avec tendresse, tout comme le faisait Molly de l'autre côté. Un peu partout, des têtes rousses émergeaient, des enfants souriaient, leurs parents tout aussi rayonnants… Une belle photo de mariage pour Ginny et Draco Malefoy. Ah, l'Amour…

_**C**omme un fil entre l'autre et l'un  
Invisible, il pose ses liens  
Dans les méandres des inconscients  
Il se promène impunément _

**E**t tout un peu tremble  
Et le reste s'éteint  
Juste dans nos ventres  
Un nœud, une faim

**I**l fait roi l'esclave  
Et peut damner les saints  
L'honnête ou le sage  
Et l'on n'y peut rien

**E**t l'on résiste on bâtit des murs  
Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées  
Terroriste, il fend les armures,  
Un instant tout est balayé

**T**u rampes et tu guettes  
Et tu mendies des mots  
Tu lis ses poètes  
Aimes ses tableaux

**E**t tu cherches à la croiser  
T'as quinze ans soudain  
Tout change de base  
Et l'on n'y peut rien

**I**l s'invite quand on ne l'attend pas  
Quand on y croit, il s'enfuit déjà  
Frère qui un jour y goûta  
Jamais plus tu ne guériras

**I**l nous laisse vide  
Et plus mort que vivant  
C'est lui qui décide  
On ne fait que semblant  
Lui, choisit ses tours  
Et ses va et ses vient  
Ainsi fait l'amour

_**Et l'on n'y peut rien**_

(Paroles et musique: Jean-Jacques Goldman)

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout... j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié... une petite review de fin?**


End file.
